Night Falls for a Monster
by Acacia.Merc
Summary: When Casey was younger, he handled a killer. No one else is quite aware of this aside from the General, but when Sara get's kidnapped by someone, Casey has to call upon said killer for help. CaseyXOC male , ChuckxSara kinda . Genres might be a bit off.
1. Ch1 Prologue

Title: Night Falls for a Monster

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: When Casey was younger, he handled a killer. No one else is quite aware of this aside from the General, but when Sara get's kidnapped by someone, Casey has to call upon said killer for help. CaseyXOC(male), ChuckxSara(kinda).

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence and gore, somewhat.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Prologue

It was about four o clock in the morning. A twenty-three year old Casey was moving silently closer to a house that the government had been investigating and found it to be owned by a child-slave ring leader.

The group of men that were edging closer to the house heard someone scream from inside the house. They all looked at each other, their leader nodded and the five men ran to the house, kicking down the door and securing the area.

Some of the men in front of Casey hesitated as they moved through the door. As he reached the doorway, he realized why they had hesitated. The walls were covered in blood spatter. It looked as though the entire family had been massacred in the living room.

Casey shuddered. _What the hell kind of person _does_ this?_ He asked himself, trying to keep the bile from rising in his throat. Two of the other men moved from the living room to the kitchen.

Neither man actually walked into the kitchen. Both of them turned and ran from the house with their hands held over their mouths. As Casey watched them go, he followed one of the more senior officers into the kitchen. He stood frozen in shock at the scene and it took seconds for the bile in his throat to reach his mouth, and he too followed the two other men out to the front of the house.

"What the fuck is that!? This is completely inhuman. There is _no way_ that someone could have done that." One of the men was murmuring to the other, talking non stop.

As Casey composed himself to return into the house, he quickly grabbed his gun and made his way, this time, up the stairs. He wasn't quite sure if he could handle a repeat of the kitchen scene. As he made his way up to the landing, he heard a floorboard creak from across the hall.

Shifting his weight, he held the gun trained in the general direction of the sound. As he moved slowly, trying to stay near the wall to keep the floorboards from creaking, he heard a small whimpering noise in the room to his right.

Turning into the room, he gave it a once over and noticed that the floor was covered with bloodstains, both old and new. "What the hell." He whispered himself and heard the sound again. It came from the closet.

Casey shuffled his way to the closet door, gun at the ready, and he yanked it open. On the floor, curled up in the fetal position, was a boy. It was a very young boy, no older than five, and he was covered in blood.

"Shit!" He cursed as the boy looked up at him with a fearful expression, his ice blue eyes showing pure fear. He grabbed his radio and called the other men. "I've got a kid up here! He looks to be about four or five. I might need some medics, he's covered in blood."

He received a strange message from his senior officer. "Casey, can you bring the kid down? We got a live one down here in the kitchen; he's screaming something about Satan's Beast. Medics are on their way."

Casey looked down at the kid again before tossing an 'affirmative' to his superior. He knelt down towards the child and tried to coax him out of the closet.

"Hey, kid, are you hurt anywhere? Do you need a doctor, or…" He wasn't too good at talking to small children. The boy shook his head, his hair wasn't long, but it fell to about his ears, as he shook, small droplets of blood fell from them.

"Jesus, you're completely drenched in blood." He sighed. "Can you tell me where all this blood came from? Do you know whose blood this is?" He asked slowly and cautiously. The boy nodded and his eyes became angry.

"It's Mama and Papa's blood." The boy smiled, it was a vicious smile and caused Casey to flinch slightly. "They can't hurt me anymore. Dog promised. He promised they wouldn't hurt me anymore." Tears began to run down the boy's face.

"Jesus, you did this? You hurt those people downstairs?" Casey felt torn. He wasn't sure what to do about this odd turn of events. "Come on kid. We're gonna go down there and we're gonna take care of you. I promise no one is going to hurt you anymore."

He picked the boy up, not even caring that the blood was soaking into his clothes. He made his way down the stairs carrying the boy against his chest. Several men walked past him and nodded to him. As he reached the kitchen he could hear moaning.

The superior officer turned as he entered and put the boy down to stand beside him. Out of basic instinct, Casey grabbed the boy's hand and held him close to his side. The superior looked at him and the kid. There was a man lying on the floor, his intestines were spilled out, he was just barely trying to hold them in his stomach but it wasn't really working out.

Without warning the man that was just barely alive spotted the boy and he began to scream. "You! You _freak! _Get that _spawn _of Satan AWAY! He'll kill us all!! KILL HIM! Kill him NOW!" Both Casey and his superior began to freak out at the sudden screaming and accusations. "You little Bastard! You did this to me! You did this to US!! How dare you!"

Casey pulled the boy closer to him as he saw the kid smirking at the man. Casey also noticed that the wound on the man's stomach was gushing out blood faster than it had been when he entered. As the paramedics ran in, he could tell that there was no way this man was going to survive. He was already dead.

"Sir, what about the boy?" Casey tentatively asked his commanding officer what they were supposed to do with the kid. For all evidence pointed to the boy being the sick murderer that killed everyone in the house.

The total murders added up to seven. There were three bodies lying in the kitchen, the mother and father, along with another male. Two men were killed upstairs in one of the bedrooms, and another man and woman were killed in another bedroom.

"We don't have any choice. We have to present all this information to the general. From my past experiences, I can almost promise you that this boy will be sent to an underground prison facility. He's a special case; we don't know why any of this happened." The officer spoke firmly and looked around him at the carnage.

The two men moved outside as the cleanup crew came. Casey still held the boy close to him. His superior looked at the two of them.

"Well, Casey. Congratulations, it seems as though you've managed to land your first asset." The older man spoke with a hint of amusement. Casey looked down at the boy.

"I don't understand, what do you mean my first asset?" He didn't know what the man was talking about, but he pointed at the boy.

"I'm placing you in charge of that boy. Until the higher-ups can figure what happened here and a justified sentence for the boy, you are going to be his handler for now." The man clapped his hand down on Casey's shoulder.

"Wait!" Casey raised his voice in panic for a moment. "Babysitting was never in the NSA description. This isn't _my _job." He felt that he would have some serious issues taking care of a child, even if he was locked in a cell most of the time.

"It's not babysitting. Your job entitles you to become a handler for an asset. When you are someone's handler, you protect them and watch their back. There is absolutely no reason for you to disregard this aspect of your job."

The man spoke with finality in his voice. Casey just averted his eyes and grunted a noise that said he understood what was being asked of him. The officer left and almost immediately after two paramedics ran over to Casey and began to ask about the boy and his health.

As Casey watched the medics look over the boy, he saw the first rays of sunlight rising from the east. Casey thought on what he was being asked to do. _Taking care of a child, this can only end in tragedy. _

--------------------------------------------------

In all honesty, I really just wanted to upload something that I didn't care about anymore... [which is sad]. My MGS fic is coming along okay, and I've had some of this story written out for a while, and now I am finally uploading it. I hope it's okay. Please read and review. If you hate it whatevs, I don't care to hear about how much you hate it. Flames are useless, constructive criticism however is appreciated.

So read, enjoy, review, no flames please, and good day, or night to you all.


	2. Ch2 Steam Roars

Title: Night Falls for a Monster

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: When Casey was younger, he handled a killer. No one else is quite aware of this aside from the General, but when Sara get's kidnapped by someone, Casey has to call upon said killer for help. CaseyXOC(male), ChuckxSara(kinda).

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence and gore, somewhat.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Steam Roars.

Casey woke with a start. His alarm was going off and he needed to wake up for 'work' soon. His fake job at the Buy More always irritated him to no end, but of course, he had to watch out for Chuck, the Intersect.

Casey stood up and stretched; he completed his daily exercises and tried to get some form of quiet meditation in before he had to go into the Buy More.

Emmitt was being a douche for the past week and Casey had come close to strangling the other man. He had threatened Chuck for slacking on the job. Casey knew why Chuck had been so tired that day, the night before, Chuck had to go with him and Sarah on a mission to search for some guy, which turned out to be a false lead on Fulcrum.

Of course, when Casey had gotten close to Emmitt, his glare had obviously been spotted by Chuck because he tiredly placed his hand on Casey's arm to stop him from getting any closer. Casey could _feel _the exhaustion radiating off Chuck like heat from a light bulb, so he didn't even comment on the hand on is arm.

At some point during the day, the General contacted Sarah in the Orange Orange and asked her to fetch Casey, only Casey. There was an important matter that she needed to discuss with him alone. Sarah, of course, went to get Casey from the Buy More.

"Hello there General, may I ask why you wanted to speak with me alone?" His tone betrayed nothing. He was as formal as ever, but he was slightly worried that she had another mission for them. Casey was worried about Chuck.

"Hello Major. I actually have a bit of information that was just brought to my attention. A man by the name of Douglas Wilson has apparently popped up on our radar. It was also brought to my attention that you may have had a bit of a run-in in the past?" She was trying to confirm something.

"Yes Ma'am. He was a relative of one of my previous assets. May I also ask if you have any idea why he has just now appeared?" Casey wasn't happy about his appearance. The last time he saw him, he had promised to take back what the government had no right to take from him.

The general pulled out a manila envelope. "He seems to be a dangerous man, Major. It seems he has committed no _real _crimes, but we fear that he may have tried to join Fulcrum in order to find you."

Casey couldn't help the display of emotions running across his face as he ran his hand down it. "Do we know why he has reappeared? Or are we sure that he is after the asset?" Casey was not pleased with the sudden appearance.

"I am sorry Major, but I do believe that he has made it quite clear to us that he is after your previous asset. Due to this information, we feel that Chuck may not be safe as your current asset. I would strongly advise you keep him held in the barracks for now."

Casey almost glared. "Is that a suggestion, or an order?" He may never admit it to anyone other than himself, but Casey had grown so attached to Chuck in the last two years, that he _knew_ he would never be able to carry out his original orders.

The General seemed to realize this, but she never said anything to him about it. She just gave him a condescending look and spoke firmly. "It's just a suggestion Major, but one that I _strongly_ advise that you take."

And with those final words, the General was gone. Casey sighed and slumped over, sitting on the table. He ran his hands over his face and stared at the ceiling for several minutes before he walked up the stairs.

After making sure that the coast was clear and there were no more customers in the shop, he moved out. Without saying a word to Sarah's confused expression, he made his way back to the Buy More.

As he walked inside, he cringed at the voice of the bearded hobbit. _Morgan, oh how I hate you. _He thought.

"Hey there big guy, it's a nice day huh?" Casey grunted at him in response. "So… the guys and I were just kind of wondering, _hypothetically, _of course. If someone were to, oh, I don't know, walk in here and take Chuck out somewhere. How exactly would you react to that?"

Casey's blood froze in his veins and the look that he gave to the much smaller man _promised _an immediate and painful death. Without thinking, one of his hands grabbed the front of Morgan's shirt into a fist and the other grabbed his throat in a deadly vice grip.

"What do you _mean, _if someone were to take Chuck?" He spoke slowly and murderously. Fear spiked his adrenaline and he was extremely close to just snapping the younger man's neck.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy! It's just a hypothetical question!" Morgan tried to struggle out of Casey's grasp, he wasn't doing too well.

Casey's grip began to tighten just as Chuck came walking out of an isle. He spotted Casey and quickly ran over to pry his hand off of Morgan's neck. "Casey, calm down! I'm sure that whatever he did doesn't warrant a death sentence! Please, let him go?"

Casey released the hobbit and glared at him before storming off. Chuck looked at Morgan. "What the hell was that about? What did you say to him?" Chuck was sure it had to be something about Casey's personality.

"Well, the guys and Anna and I just made a bit of a speculation. We wanted to know if there was any kind of proof to be gained." Morgan shrugged, obviously trying not to repeat his question to Chuck.

Chuck wasn't buying it. "Morgan, what did you ask him?" Chuck gave a fake glare.

"Alright, He went over to the Orange Orange, and when he came back, I just asked him what his reaction would be, if someone were to come in here and take you out somewhere."

Chuck mentally slammed his hand to his forehead. _Casey probably just got a notice of a new target running around and he most likely took Morgan's words the wrong way. _

"Why exactly would you ask him something like that? And what do you mean 'take me out' somewhere? Why would someone do that?" At his words, Morgan rolled his eyes and began to spill the whole idea that had spawned, apparently, in Jeff's head, spilled to Lester's mind, and gotten to his and Anna's ears.

"Jeff thought that Casey seemed to be a little bit," Morgan used air finger-quotes. "'Up in your grill' all the time, and after watching him for the last week, I think he might be onto something." He spoke matter-of-factly.

As Chuck rolled his eyes, Morgan continued with more vigor.

"Seriously dude! He's always watching you. He talked it over with Big Mike and made sure that he had the same _exact _schedule as yours. That one time, that woman walked up in here, and took you to god knows where, Casey flipped a shit and slammed Jeff and Lester's faces into the cage in the back, just to find out where you were."

Chuck rolled his eyes again. "Maybe he just doesn't want anything to happen to me because we car-pool? He doesn't have a car anymore anyway." Morgan gave him a look.

"Oh yea? What about that one time, when you were outside, fixing up the computer in some kids car. He nearly pummeled _me_ into the ground because I didn't know where _you_ were. And just the other day! Emmitt was giving you shit about the lack of work time? Yeah, I saw that look in Casey's eyes. He wanted to punch that creep right in the face, and you were the one who held him back. And did he growl about that? I think _not!_" Morgan cried out.

Chuck almost didn't notice the stares that he and Morgan were receiving from Anna and Jeff and Lester from behind the Nerd Herd desk. "You guys, I can almost promise you that Casey does _not_ have any kind of infatuation with me. I mean, why would he? He is crazy buff and loves guns. I'm a scrawny nerd, who likes video games."

"Exactly! He's probably just deviating from his usual type. He's totally into you." Morgan cried as Chuck began walking away.

"Morgan, I can almost promise you that excruciating pain will come from trying to figure out the inner mind of John Casey. So either tread softly, or back off. Either way, I'll have no part in this." And with that, Chuck was off trying to figure out why Casey just tried to kill his best friend.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's in the middle of the night, so exactly in the middle that when I look at my comp. clock, [that which is an hour off,] it's still yesterday. But anywho...

Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the review Stormwolf. It makes me actually want to continue this fic. I also read a few of the newer fics for Chuck earlier and it made me want to actually try and buff this one up a little bit, so I'm working on it, kinda for you, if only cause you're the only one that I actually know is reading this. So thank you.

Anyone else out there reading this, please review, I enjoy them and they are what's necessary for any fic to continue on living... or surviving... yea. So continue reading, review cause it makes people happy, don't flame cause it's a waste of _everyone's _time, and go about your lives afterwards and hopefully you've read something today [or night] that makes you happy for the rest of the day [or night for you nocturnal creatures such as I.]

Have a nice day ... or night.


	3. Ch3 Misunderstandings and Kidnappings

Title: Night Falls for a Monster

Disclaimer: I own none of the original story; it all belongs to some other guy.

Summary: When Casey was younger, he handled a killer. No one else is quite aware of this aside from the General, but when Sara get's kidnapped by someone, Casey has to call upon said killer for help. CaseyXOC(male), ChuckxSara(kinda).

Warnings: There's gonna be m/m relations later… or sooner… and probably quite a bit of violence and gore, somewhat.

--------------------------------------------------

Night Falls for a Monster

Chapter 3- Misunderstandings and Kidnappings

Chuck followed Casey into the break room. No one was ever around Casey when he went in there, unless it was Morgan, trying to pretend to "drill" something out of him.

He spotted Casey leaning with his hand braced against the wall. Chuck spoke softly so he wouldn't startle the man and anger him further.

"Uh, Casey? Are you alright? You've never actually tried to hurt anyone here before. What exactly did the General say?" He was genuinely concerned. Casey turned and looked at him for a moment.

"How did you know I spoke to the General?" He didn't sound accusing, just tired, if not a bit miffed by Morgan's question.

"Well, Morgan said that you went over to the Orange Orange. The only times you go over there without me are when the General wants to speak with you. So I figured that's what it was." Casey nodded at Chuck's explanation.

Casey smiled to himself in his head. Chuck had them basically figured out. He could tell when things were wrong and when they were just a bit off.

"Yeah, the General told me that there was a new target that recently popped up on the radar. He's someone I've had a run-in with before. And he's relatively dangerous. Morgan's question, I thought that he'd already gotten to you. Sorry about your friend's neck." Casey turned to grab something.

"Well, now I know something's up. You _never_ apologize for hurting, or even wanting to hurt someone." Chuck joked. "So, what does this guy want?"

The atmosphere was getting more serious by the second. Casey turned and looked Chuck dead in the face. "He wants revenge. I took someone from him that needed to be taken away." At Chuck's confused look he clarified a little bit. "His nephew killed seven people. And while he was in prison, he killed several more. He's a dangerous person, but his uncle just resurfaced and is looking to take him back, and get revenge."

Chuck visibly shuddered. "So there's no way he's getting out, right? I mean the guy that killed all those people?" Casey shook his head.

"No, but If this man gets a hold of you, we might _have_ to take him out of prison." Casey thought about what would happen if/when that happened.

"Why!? You can't just drag someone that dangerous from prison! Isn't there a law against that or something? What's his name? Maybe I can flash on something?" Chuck was not happy about the idea of a convicted murderer running around outside of a prison.

"Sorry Chuck but there is no way I'm letting you flash on any images of what this guy has done. Either of them, I was there to witness it first hand. I've seen war hardened men puke at the mere mention of what he did to those people, men that are _used_ to those kinds of sights." Chuck gave him a look that seemed to say _I guess I don't want to see that. _

Chuck looked up at the clock. "Well, come on, we better get back out there before Emmitt starts bashing on us again. You know how that's his favorite thing to do." He rolled his eyes and moved out of the room.

Casey watched him leave. As he left the room he saw Chuck near the games and watched as Morgan ran up to him. Casey saw Chuck's facial expression change from a simple frown to a look of worry.

Chuck made his way back over to Casey. "Casey, I think we have a problem. Morgan said that he was just over at the Orange Orange, and Sarah's not there, it's closed up early." He looked out the front window's towards the small yogurt shop.

"Let's go check it out. She wouldn't just leave without saying anything. She would have at least called." Casey grabbed his phone and tried to call Sarah, she wasn't answering her phone. "We'll have to go over there."

When the two of them reached the shop, Casey noticed the note on the door that read, "Family Emergency, Closed until further notice." Casey used his spare key to open the door and the two of them went down into the Castle.

"Sarah? Are you down here?" Chuck tentatively asked before Casey shushed him. Casey stalked down the stairs with his gun drawn. He looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary. He turned on the computer screen that showed the camera's upstairs to see what happened to Sarah.

As Casey thought, he watched as a man with a hooded jacket walked into the store, Sarah looked nervous at him sulking around. The man walked up to her and said something to her, pulling a gun out and placing it on the counter. Casey glared at the screen.

The man said something to Sarah and she turned to find paper, probably to put up the sign on the door. Casey also watched as she placed something under the counter up in the shop. Sarah tapped the note to the door of the shop and she left with the man, who stopped to look up at the camera and smirk.

Casey couldn't see the man's face from the nose up, but he could see a white/silver beard and tanned skin. He instantly knew that it was Douglas Wilson. _He didn't go after the asset. He went after my partner. That bastard. _Casey thought to himself as he yelled up at Chuck who was looking around for any sign that Sarah might have left in the Castle.

"Chuck, we have a problem. He wasn't after you, he was after Sarah." Chuck froze.

"What? What does he want with Sarah!? She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Chuck practically yelled out.

"Chuck, calm down, he may have taken her, but I promise you she'll be fine. He knows that I know he took her, and he also knows that I know what he wants." Casey looked at the floor and grimaced. "I'll have to get him out."

"Casey, you can't just take that guy out of jail! He's a murderer! A killer, you said it yourself, he killed more than seven people! Why can't we just find him and sneak in and take Sarah back?" Chuck was freaking out now. His breathing was escalating and he was starting to sweat.

"Chuck, calm down and listen to me. This guy is not someone we can easily find, and he's not exactly one to be fooled so well. He wants his nephew back, and I'm going to have to retrieve him." Casey managed to pick Chuck up and he almost forcefully had to drag him up the stairs back to the shop.

Chuck pulled away from him and sat in one of the chairs as Casey searched around the counter for whatever it was that Sarah had left for them. He found a small folded up piece of paper that had information on it.

"Casey, keep Chuck safe. Cover up for me, my father is sick in the hospital and I needed to go take care of him. This man seems to be after something that you can give him. He said something about a nephew. He said he wouldn't hurt me as long as he gets what he wants. I don't know what's going to happen, just keep Chuck safe."

Casey read the letter again. "Chuck, we've got a cover story. Her father's sick in the hospital and she needed to go take care of him. And now we've got a trip to make."

Casey led the two of them back to the Buy More. Chuck was still frustrated and upset. He worried about Sarah and what this strange man was going to do if he didn't get this man that he wanted from jail.

"Casey, don't lie to me, I wanna know who these guys are, and why is it so important to get the other out of jail?" Chuck wanted an answer. He wanted to know why someone would steal Sarah. He wasn't sure if he could trust what Casey told him, so he had to tell him names, something to get him to flash.

Casey looked around as they entered the Buy More. Morgan was looking for Chuck to tell him why Sarah was missing.

"Listen, Chuck, you go and tell your little hobbit friend over there Sarah's cover story, and then meet me in the break room." Casey moved off as Morgan moved it.

Chuck glared after him as Morgan began barraging him with questions.

"Hey, Chuck, where's Sarah? I was kinda worried about what happened when I saw she wasn't in the shop." Chuck sighed.

"It's fine, I'm a little worried myself, and apparently her father was sent to the hospital. He's sick, at least that's what she left in a note. Said she had to leave immediately." Chuck feigned being the worried boyfriend, but he also had to keep that touch of 'It's my girlfriend's dad, I'm worried, but he probably hates me anyway' tone.

"Ahh, well don't worry, I'm sure that he'll be fine, and she'll be back sooner or later." Chuck sighed.

_I can only hope that it's sooner rather than later. And I hope she's okay. _

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I worked on this today, I deleted most of it actually, I had Chuck yelling at Casey, and cops were involved, but it felt like that was too much, so instead I just cut them out altogether. It made too much of a scene. It's shorter than it was a few hours ago, but thats okay, it's now moving in a better direction than it was before. I'll have the rest of the chapters up here shortly.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it's nice to know that people enjoy reading this. At least now I don't feel the need to scrap it. And in a few chapters we're actually gonna meet the killer person. Can you wait? Maybe, Maybe not. Either way, it's gonna be awesome. ... Maybe...

So, throw some more happy reviews at me, I love them, and please, no flames, they are a waste of my time and yours, [I promise, they really are a waste of time, so don't even bother]. Constructive criticism however is alright.

Untill the next update, good day, or night.


End file.
